Forum:2007-09-12. Is Eugene... you know..., by genaminna
genaminna, 9/12/2007 11:47 AM :I've been re-watching the episodes again, and I've been wondering... about Eugene, lol... do you think he's...you know...X0... gay, maybe...? as in the slang term, not the-synonym-of-'happy' gay? (which he is lol) XD I mean, not to say anything bad about him. I don't mind if he is; it was just a thought/question in my head... He and Sheena get along so well, yet in "Married", he's like, so opposed to it?... He will still be the happy-go-lucky person he always is, regardless of that or whatever, but I'm wondering if anything's ever been said about it (like with Simmons)? Okay, that's all >_>;; ---- Mokichan_8000, 9/15/2007 11:34 AM :Wartz/Simmons? NO. ---- Ruth, 9/15/2007 5:45 PM :No? Why not? I think they'd make an interesting couple. Just look at AFD. (Although I thought there was a "Mrs. Wartz" somewhere.) ---- genaminna, 9/16/2007 3:54 AM :lol, yeahs, well it says so in "Arnold's Halloween" but Simmons has his boyfriend from the Thanksgiving episode! hehe ^^ ---- genaminna, 9/16/2007 3:57 AM :By the way, Marcos, you make a good point (that no one else wanted to kiss a girl either) but yeah, Ruth, maybe it is a little early to tell, hehe :) ---- ssssaarraahh, 9/16/2007 1:36 PM :ahahaha I love Eugene no matter what. He's the greatest. ---- marcosbnpinto, 9/17/2007 4:16 PM :"No? Why not? I think they'd make an interesting couple. Just look at AFD. (Although I thought there was a "Mrs. Wartz" somewhere.) " Heheheh. I thouight the same, after I saw Simmon´s look after take him "for the tango" - but, not to worry Mokichan here... no, I´m not planning to draw any fanart about those XD ---- Greenorbs2, 9/18/2007 4:58 AM :I believe it's discreetly implied that Peter is Mr. Simmons' boyfriend in "Arnold's Thanksgiving". Think about this line..."There's a lot that you don't know". -Jae- ---- genaminna, 9/18/2007 6:12 AM :lmao, actually, that whole conversation/argument they all had makes a lot more sense if you see Peter as Simmons' boyfriend, lol... To me, it sounded like... His mother tried to hook up Simmons with the Joy girl, 'not knowing' that he was gay, and well... it sounds like she got dumped or something by him...? Peter: "You can't seem to hold on to anything, can you, Joy?" X0! *how'd this turn into a thing about Simmons' from Eugene? (heheh, oh well) ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/21/2007 12:29 AM :lmao, actually, that whole conversation/argument they all had makes a lot more sense if you see Peter as Simmons' boyfriend, lol... To me, it sounded like... His mother tried to hook up Simmons with the Joy girl, 'not knowing' that he was gay, and well... it sounds like she got dumped or something by him...? Peter: "You can't seem to hold on to anything, can you, Joy?" X0! LOL! I actually didn't know that Simmons was supposed to gay for the longest time! I found out by reading a chat Craig Bartlett was in and he said it. Heh heh now that scene makes SO much more scense to me now. If Simmons and Peter weren't a couple why would Peter be so insulting to Simmons family? Wartz/Simmons? LOL! I thought there was a "Mrs. Wartz" somewhere I never heard him mention a wife. -Christy M ---- genaminna, 10/1/2007 2:32 PM :hehe, I remember Big Bob saying something about a Mrs. Wartz in the Halloween episode, when they saw him with candy stuff for the aliens XDD lol, and yeah, I thought that too, Christy XD ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/1/2007 6:15 PM :Heh heh yeah I remember that part! That was too funny! I thought he said that though as kind of a deversion to Big Bob or something. But he could be married. I can't wait for Arnold's Halloween to be on again this month! -Christy M ---- Jennerz8, 11/12/2007 11:52 PM :Hmm, I can't believe I'm actually posting here since I hardly ever do and I should be focusing more on my NaNo novels, but I'm multi-tasking and SimplyOscar's e-mail to me ended up bringing me here and I just had to read this post because I recently remembered a quote by Eugene from "Ghost Bride" where he tells Curly he looks good in a dress... Sid: "I can't believe you played such a dirty trick!" Eugene: "I can't believe how good you look in that dress!" Wow...but yeah, I feel our little Eugene is just confused. He still has a lot of growing up to do (hard to do for a cartoon character, but there is always fanfiction for that purpose) and personally, I think he's bi-sexual. There is always asking the brains of the show. I'm sure he would give a truthful answer. Wartz/Simmons? Sure, I'm okay with them, but apparently they are both taken by other people, so there is really no basis for a relationship with them. Considering "Arnold's Thanksgiving" is one of my favorite episodes (and I wish Nick still did the HA! Thanksgiving marathon like they used to do every year), Peter should have somehow been used in more than one episode. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/17/2007 1:59 AM :Peter should have somehow been used in more than one episode. Yeah I think so too. He might have have been written in more in The Patakis if it had been made. LOL I'd love too see all the stuff they could come up with! -Christy M ---- Cool, 11/19/2007 8:49 PM :You know who acts exactly like Eugene? Larry Valentine's kid in Chuck and Larry. If you've seen the movie you would understand. I think it is meant to be a joke, I'm sure there are other cartoons out there that feature characters that are very, y'know - flamey. Maybe he's bi? But again, he's too young to be exploring his sexuality. Simmions, IS gay. Now if this was the real world I wonder if the school system would have a problem with that? Most likely not, but it was never made official in the series anyway. Wartz and Simmions? Ew. Anyone consider that Wartz could be asexual? The whole Thanksgiving thing - I wonder if the writers entended that, or it just takes years of fan viewership to find this quirky and odd moments like that. Stephen ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/24/2007 6:37 AM :You know who acts exactly like Eugene? Larry Valentine's kid in Chuck and Larry. If you've seen the movie you would understand. I think it is meant to be a joke, I'm sure there are other cartoons out there that feature characters that are very, y'know - flamey. Maybe he's bi? But again, he's too young to be exploring his sexuality. Oh my gosh you're right! He does act exactly like that kid in Chuck and Larry! Heh heh I didn't notice that!